Grimsdale.
Grimsdale is a city in The United States. The season is about a group of High School kids in a city well-known for having a history of murders, they attend a boarding school named “Fairview High”, at first their lives are normal, until they got in trouble, and the school principal pubished them by locking them in the school building to sleep there rather than their dorm rooms, where they discovered a body in the school storage, and were accused of murder, and were banished from attending the school until their innocence is proven. Districts The city consists of 10 different districts, they are: 'Fairview High' Fairview High is a district in Grimsdale, it focuses on the squad’s highschool life, and the murders of students, which the team are investigating. At the same time of solving the murders, the team are also facing Hamad Mukhailif, a troublesome kid, who bullies others by means of gossiping and blackmailing, who the team are trying their hardest to expose his misdeeds to the faculty, and prevent him from becoming the student body president. Eventually, the team fails with their mission, however, that led Hamad into an even bigger problems.... Cases 1-6, take place there.... 'Moneyville' This district focuses on one of the biggest bank robberies that happened on Grimsdale’s history. With the help of the sister of the late, Hamad Mukhailif, the team are aiming to catch all the robbers to justice, and bring the money back to the bank, to save dozens of Grimsdale’s citizens from poverty. Cases 7-12, take place there.... 'Old Valley' After catching Fayzah Jawab for masterminding the robbery at Moneyville. Hasuro’s friend, Dusk’, tells Diego and Hamilton about The Scarlet Slayer, a serial killer who is known for molesting many woman before murdering them at the forest of Old Valley. At Old Valley, they Ophelia Lincoln, a girl who survived The Scarlet Slayer, and her friend, Elvira Armstrong, a girl who worships Greek Gods, and seeks to prove their existence to the team. While investigating The Scarlet Slayer, they discovered that he was working under the command of Polly O'Brein, a member of a cult who sent her to kill targets, and to hide her trails, she convinced the Scarlet Slayer to rape and murder her female targets, so the citizens would focus on him rather than her. Cases 13-18, take place there.... 'Industrial Center' While Hamida and Hamilton were arresting the Virgin Slayer, who turned out to be Tom Blackwater, Hamilton got severely injured and was sent to the hospital to recover. A few weeks later, Hamilton was released from the hospital, and the team decided to celebrate, by watching a street race, where eventually they had to solve a murder. After solving the murder, the team still had work to do, as they learned that there was a cult, which was sending an assassin to every district, to kill people who they saw as threats, and that they arrested two of, and solved the murder of one, and that the assassin sent to the Industrial Center, used some sort of manipulation to convince people into killing their targets. At the end, the assassin was a street-racer called Gilly Gadot, after she killed an agent working for Joe Warren and Rozetta Pierre, where the team were later introduced to the greek gods, proving Elvira’s claims, of the fact that most of them are demigods. Cases 19-24, take place there.... 'Holly Hills' After learning the existance of demigods, Trish informed them that the Anoterous agent at Holly Hills was told to assassinate Charles Rayman, at his sister’s wedding. There, they found the corpse of the agent herself, and they had to investigate her murder. The team thought they were done, but they later were informed that the money they brought back to the bank that was robbed in Moneyville, has not arrived to any of it’s clients. The team discovered that the bank director (who’s murder they investigated, when they went to confront him) was an ally to The Anoterous, and that they are hiding the money at Cooper High School, and it was being guarded by an Anoterous agent working there. After finding the money, The team were invited to attend the Election party, 5 months later, which was between Sarah Cardwell and Vicky’s father. There, they found Charles murdered, but not by The Anoterous, but by an enemy cult, Charles have been hiding his knowledge about, which he found more dangerous than The Anoterous... Cases 25-30, take place there.... 'Xerdan Forest' Cases 31-37, take place there.... 'Grimsdale University' Cases 39-43, take place there.... 'Autumn Springs' Cases 44-49, take place there.... 'Los Meurta' Cases 50-55, take place there.... 'Saint Teufel' Cases 56-62, take place there....